


Snake

by Infinityloop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinityloop/pseuds/Infinityloop
Summary: Lily and James didn't die but neither did You.know.whoSorry if it takes a long time to upload a chapter I personally don't like uploading fillers just to keep the story going)





	1. Prologue

Lily and James potter were argueing again. Durmstrang Institute may not be as good as hogwarts but unlike hogwarts Durmstrang Institute accepts more international students and not just ones from Ireland and Britian. It was decided their son, Harry should go to hogwarts as they believed Harry would recieve a better edjucation at Hogwarts rather than Durmstrang Institute atleast, that's what they told him. When Lily potter opened the door, Harry quickly got back in bed and pretended to go to sleep Lily, However, knew better and was very much amused by her son's mischevious antics. 

"I know you're awake."

"Snoreing."

"You can't just say 'Snoreing' and expect me to believe you've fallen asleep."

"Snore Snore Snire."

"Snire? You know what? Whatever, just TRY to sleep."

"Snire."

Lily left the room meanwhile, Harry stared at the ceiling. 'I don't want to go to Hogwarts, What if Malfoy goes to Durmstrang Institute like he said he would? If Malfoy is going to Durmstrang Institute who will be my friend?' This question plagued Harry's mind for weeks but he always thought that everything would be ok so long as he convinced his parents to go to Durmstrang Institute, but it seems his efforts were fruitless. Sure, Draco is a death eater but he's still his only friend. Harry believed it was because Dracos mother wanted to spend more time with her son but the truth is Lucius Malfoy doesn't want his son socializeing with 'the unworthy.'

When Harry woke up the next morning he got his things, got dressed, and went outside. When he opened the door he came face to face with an owl. He took the envelope and opened his acceptence letter to Hogwarts and looked at his supply list.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rushed into a shop in Diagon Alley, got his supplies, and was about to pay when a hand placed down the necessary amount of sickles for payment.

"Hey potter."

Harry looked next to him.

"Draco!"

"So, Harry."

Draco leaned on the counter.

"Gathering supplies to go to Durmstrang Institute?"

Harry grabbed his robe off the counter.

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Ok well I DO know it's just that my parents won't let me."

"..."

Draco walked out, muttered something, and disapeared into the streets of Diagon Alley.   
His father will hear about this. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry got home later that evening his parents talked in hushed whispers. This was nothing new since people talk about Harry all the time but this felt different. Harry leaned against the door while trying to make out any words he could.

"You know what'll happen."

"I understand...is..."

Harry listened more.

"They always find a way in."

A hand twisted the doorknob on the other side, he immedietally backed away. 

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"What're you doing in the living room?"

"Reading a book?"

"Oh, which one?"

"Just-"

Harry grabbed a book from the book shelf.

"Advanced potion making."

"You do know you're not allowed to use magic until you're a student, right?"

"Yes, but it's still interesting."

"What page are you on?"

Harry flipped to a random page.

"This."

"Poisen antidotes? Hmm... you know what?"

"..."

"That IS interesting."

James being satisfied with Harry's answer went to the kitchen. Lily Potter exited the basement while holding a letter in her hand, she smiled at Harry and went upstairs. Harry thought about asking what was inside the letter but decided not to since that'd be intrusive after all it was probably just taxes or something you know, boring adult stuff. Once Harry got to his room he started packing everything he needed for hogwarts in his suitcase.

Harry looked outside and noticed that it's getting late.

'Better get ready for trampoli- bed.'

When Harry got up the next morning something felt different.

'Did I forget something?'

"HARRY! ARE YOU AWAKE?!"

Yelled James from downstairs. 

'Oh.'

Harry looked at the clock and realized he had ten minutes to get ready.

'Hogwarts...yay.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'll just sit in the back.'

Harry nervously walked down the aisle as students got on the hogwarts express. As the wheels of the train started to turn Harry looked out the window a few moments later someone asked:

"Mind if I sit here? All the other seats are taken."

Harry looked in the direction of the voice.

"No, go ahead."

The student sat down.

"How was your day?"

"...Got up late."

"..."

"..."

"Do you like cats?"

Asked Harry breaking the silence.

"No, but what about-"

They reached for something in the pocket of their robe.

"Rats?"

Chills ran down his spine as he tried to force a smile while making eye contact the stranger.

"I don't know about rats but I do have an owl."

"Woah...do you...have him with you?"

"Her, and no, I do not."

"I wish I had an owl."

"They're pretty expensive good thing I'm an only child."

"..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------

"Did we go the wrong way?" Whispered a girl with messy blond hair.

A teacher calmly walks in front of the corridor.

"Well it seems that your transfiguration teacher is busy at the moment so I guess I will have to give you the introduction. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a specific value Gryffindor courage, Hufflepuff loyalty, Ravenclaw wit, and Slytherin cunning I don't want to be here. Past these doors is where you will be sorted by the sorting hat into your houses. I will be your potions teacher this year bla bla bla any questions?"

"No." 

"If you do not have a question then why did you talk."  
Scowled Severus

"..."

"What is your name?"

"Neville."

"You think you're funny Neville?"

"..."

"Didn't think so, ten points from Gryffindo- none of you have been sorted into your houses yet well I guess it's ten points from every house."

"Excuse me professor."

A girl with frizzy brown hair pushes towards the front of the crowd.

"But if you remove ten points from every house won't they all cancel each other out?"

"..."

"Ten points from you."

"...But I'm not even a house."

The boy from the train suddenly spoke up.

"Ok, I've had enough."

He opens the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you can take your seats you will be sorted into your houses."

"Hazel e-"

(And yes, I made up a name.)

"Wait, wrong page, sorry."

Professor Dumbledore skimmed through the book.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter!"

(I know the names are read out loud in alphabetical order but do you really want to read ALL of that?)

Harry sheepishly walked to the chair, feeling nervous as he placed the sorting hat on top of his head. A few people watched out of boredom. A few seconds after the hat was placed on his head a voice started echoing throughout his mind.

'Hello.'

'...Hi?'

'Hm...'

"GRIFFYNDOR!"

He took off the sorting hat.

'What?'

Harry started to wonder what potential he had. He never thought of himself as Brave, or Courageous. He never thought of himself as anything other than Harry Potter. It felt like hours as one by one the names were called and houses were sorted. 

"Hermione Granger!"

Clapter and the cheers of many echoed throughout the room causing Harry to snap out of his thoughts. He looked ahead to see who's name got called. A girl with frizzy hair, and brown eyes, walked to their seat at the Gryffindor table. The sound of applaud stayed in his mind while walking to the first class of the day. He walked past students occasionally saying hello, no one said it back.

Attention, he wants it more than they ever will.


	3. Chapter 2

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------

He and a few others sheepishly walked in the full classroom, looking down avoiding the stares of their new classmates. They scrambled to their seats, throwing their transfiguration intermediate book on their desk. Harry felt the adrenaline as he awkwardly tried to reach for his quill out of his leather bag. He could explain that he got lost but he didn't know how strict this teacher was, probably not worth the risk.

'Wait...where is it?'

It had to be somewhere.

"Do you need help?"

Whispered the person next to him, it seems they saw he was struggling.

"I think I've lost my quill."

He replied.

"I think I have a spare o-"

A cloud of smoke suddenly appears in front of the room.

"t- w- wait, so this is? Ah yes, Hello class, I am professor Mcgonnagle and I will be your transfiguration teacher. First lesson of today, NEVER apparrate inside hogwarts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're confused as to why the chapter ended so suddenly, well...this story is discontinued. Harry Potter is over rated, it should've died out a long time ago. I didn't get to enjoy the books with other people at the peak of its popularity. Looking at the history of the fandom makes me feel lonely. Writing fanfiction is supposed to be an escape from reality, not the other way around.


End file.
